


So Much More

by fuckin_fudge_nutter



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Aroace Din Djarin, Aromantic Din Djarin, Asexual Din Djarin, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Lesbian Cara Dune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckin_fudge_nutter/pseuds/fuckin_fudge_nutter
Summary: Din Djarin was many things. A fighter, a father, a Mandalorian.----Aromantic Din ficlet I wrote at 11 PM because I couldn't sleep til I got it out of my head
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 19
Kudos: 151





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if it's just my aroace representation-starved ass, but Din gives me MAJOR aromantic vibes, so here you go lol

Din Djarin was many things. A fighter, a father, a Mandalorian.

But there was one area in which he felt he was severely lacking. He’d never given much thought to it before, but now that the kid was in his care, it’d gotten him thinking. About… love. And stuff.

Which is to say… he just _didn’t_. He didn’t feel it. When Cara nudged him at the bar when a pretty girl went by, her eyes trailing up and down, he winced and looked away. It wasn’t that it made him _uncomfortable_ , per se, he just couldn’t relate. He felt almost as if he was missing out, as if there was some handbook everyone else in the galaxy had been given, but not him. He wondered of maybe there _was_ something wrong with him.

So when Cara flirted with the bartender, or a girl passing them on the street, or anyone really, he just stood there, extremely glad not for the first time, for the helmet that hid his face.

And he wondered.

But, really, what was the point? He didn’t need _romance_ to be happy. He had the kid, and Cara. He had the Razor Crest. He had the whole galaxy at his fingertips.

What was the point of romance when he had so much more?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me on tumblr @fuckin-fudge-nutter or my sideblog @aromantic-din-djarin


End file.
